The Years That Were Erased
by sassywriterchick
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend was never easy, especially when she was a muggle-born in the most dangerous time the wizarding world has ever seen—Nalu!Hogwarts


A/N: If there is something I loved for longer than Harry Potter, it would be my family. Literally, I grew up on the first three movies—and then I read the whole series before I was nine. So when I had the idea of Lucy and Natsu going to Hogwarts I simply had to write it. It's not a multi chap—I really can't start anymore of those. It's just a reallllly long one-shot. It's set before Harry's time—so around the time that James and Lily were going to school, although I think they would be older than Natsu and Lucy. So basically, Voldemort is rather in power, Harry doesn't even exist yet

I didn't want to put this in the crossover section because I believe less people look at it if it's in there—and yeah. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

He met her when they were both eleven—on a _moving vehicle_ of all things. He of course, had been perfectly fine with walking the whole way to the school, but Erza just had to drag him aboard—saying he would be fine and making all sorts of false promises like that. Luckily the trolley lady knew of a motion sickness spell that helped him greatly.

Still, he was rather curious as to why Erza was dragging both him and Gray around by their ears—looking for an empty compartment when she was in her third year, Gray was in his second, and Natsu just starting. Didn't she have fancy third year friends to hang out without instead of tormenting the two boys?

Of course, he knew the answer to that. Erza was to scary to be friends with—but he was _forced_ to be nice to her because they lived in the same orphanage home, Fairy Tail, when the summer holidays came around. Erza didn't have hardly any friends there either—everyone was so scared of her, so she decided to pick on poor Natsu and Gray, and now it would be infinitely _worse_ now that they went to the same school together.

He usually would be hoping to get in a different house then her, since he was on his way to becoming a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—but he actually _wanted_ to be apart of the house Erza was in. Gryffindor was the house made for him, and he was almost positive about that, he had all those qualities….at least so he thought.

There had been no empty compartments. Exasperated, Erza had finally dragged them into a _nearly_ empty compartment, so forcefully that Natsu toppled forward and landed straight in the lap of his future best friend, the only one sitting in the compartment in the first place.

Still, at that moment he had no idea of that fact—and it's really rather awkward for an eleven year old boy to suddenly find his face buried in the plaid fabric of some poor girls skirt. Still, his head slightly muddled from the hit—he didn't get up right away, causing the girl to shriek in alarm and dump him and his head down rather rudely onto the floor, as if he was trying to steal her virtue.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Can we sit in here?" he heard Erza ask politely, and the next thing that he knew the redheaded girl was yanking him up by the back of his shirt and dumping him next to the girl he just offended. Still, he was Natsu Dragneel, and didn't let things like that get him down.

"I'm Natsu!" he stated happily, extending a grubby hand for the girl next to him to shake. She had blonde hair, which was tied in tiny little pigtails, her brown eyes almost to large for her face. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and took his hand—shaking it gingerly.

"Lucy," she said shyly, quickly removing her hand. Natsu stared down at his fingers—wondering if was only a 'muggle' gesture as Erza had once explained to him.

"Erza Scarlet," Erza had pronounced from across the car, "and this is Gray Fullbuster."

…

Later they separated from Gray and Erza, following the other confused looking students like lost sheep—their only guide being the huge man calling out for first years. He kept the girl Lucy in his sight at all times—she was the only one he knew in this large crowd of people and he wasn't about to let her slip in-between his fingers.

So when it came time to clamber into boats that would supposedly take them to the school, he made sure he was in a boat with her. At that same moment, the spell the trolley lady put on him wore off and he collapsed in the boat with a moan, his head slamming against the bottom.

"Seriously?" Lucy questioned, crinkling her brow in distaste. She didn't kick him out however, instead sat in front of him, uncomfortably adjusting the robes she had donned eerily. Obviously she hadn't worn them before—which meant she was a muggle born like him. Sort of like him. His father had been a wizard, but when he disappeared when he was a little boy—Natsu was dropped off in a muggle orphanage. Erza had explained much of the lingo and stuff to him though.

Erza had also described the castle to him one night, but the beautiful sight still had surprised him. His mouth had opened in shock, and Lucy looked similarly stunned, the lights from the castle windows reflecting in her eyes. He moved his attention from the spectacular sight in front of him to the little girl, rather hoping she made it into his same house, whatever that may be.

…

"Natsu Dragneel!" the crisp voice of a rather official looking woman called. Natsu stumbled forward slightly, ignoring all stifled laughter at the color of his hair. _It wasn't his fault._ He didn't particularly want the hat to be stuffed on his head—but Erza told him he had no choice, so he allowed the hat to slip onto his head and fall over his eyes.

There was no inner monologue—no debating like Gray had described, the hat simply remained silent before shouting out loud to the hall.

_"Gryffindor!" _It shouted, and Natsu ripped it off his head eagerly, handing it back to the teacher and running towards the table, which cheered loudly at his sorting.

"Well you couldn't be in Ravenclaw that's for sure," Gray said, which was like a compliment to him. Natsu, happy for once in his life—didn't protest at his friend's insult. He was instead waiting patiently to see if Lucy would be in the same house as him.

He didn't know her last name however—so he didn't know how long he would have to wait. He secretly hoped that her last name was right after his, so he didn't have to wait for baited breath for much later.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" the teacher called, somewhere in the middle. By this time, most people's eyes were starting to wander, the sorting getting a little old after a while. Natsu however, was staring intently at the blonde haired girl. The hat was on her head for a while, until even the teachers were looking bored—until it finally shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table around him erupted into cheers, and so did Natsu—delighted smile lighting up his face. So they could be friends then. The blonde looked a little surprised, but her feet carried her determinedly to… a blue haired girl sitting several seats away from Natsu.

_She didn't sit by him. _

…

It was later that night—when nightmares of hot fire kept him awake, that he saw her again. He had stumbled down from his dormitory, hoping that someone could direct him to a fire. It helped him to be by the warm flames and remind himself that while they were hot—they could never reach the heat of his dreams.

It was late enough at night that everyone—even the old kids had gone to bed. She was still sitting in one of the good chairs by the fire, her knees pulled up to her chest and a dressing gown loose around her shoulders. She looked so young, and so very tired. Deciding to forgive her for talking to a girl named Levy at dinner instead of him, he almost shyly (if Natsu Dragneel did anything shy) took the seat next to her. Her brown eyes flashed at him, and then resumed staring at one of the hangings on the wall, the firelight reflecting in her eyes.

When it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything—he decided to speak up.

"Lugi?" he asked her, and this time she stared at him with an incredulous look.

"It's Lucy," she said slowly, glaring.

"Why did you sit next to that Levy girl?" he demanded of her childishly, "I thought we were friends."

"I barely know you!" she protested weakly, "and there was an empty seat next to her."

"There was an empty seat next to me too," he said.

"Fine then. I'm sorry."

"Good."

There were a couple moments of silence, and then—

"Are we really friends?" her voice was small, "you don't even know me."

"I can tell you're a nice person," he stated, "so yes. We can be best friends, Lucy." And that was the first time she smiled, the gesture lighting up her entire face.

"Okay," she said, and that was that. Lucy Heartfilia was best friends with Natsu Dragneel.

They spent the rest of their first year nearly inseparable—doing everything together. She was the one to help him with the homework—and he was the one who helped her to fly, it seemed he had a knack for it…despite the motion sickness. They explored the castle, got several detentions, and had the best Christmas either of them had ever experienced. It was the little things that made that year perfect.

…

In their second year, he saw her cry for the first time.

They had been on the way to Herbology, Natsu animatedly talking about his various adventures over the summer with Gray and Erza—when _they_ found them. They were big mean, and of course Slytherin. Natsu figured that anyone from that house was evil…well almost everyone.

"Look who it is," A big scary fifth year sneered at them—he had several piercings and a long tangled mane of black spiky hair, "little miss Heartfilia."

"We did some research over the summer," the next one said, someone their year—with blue curly hair and a rather creepy aura, "is it true that your Father is a muggle? And your Mother as well? Drip drip drop," the girl added—although Natsu wasn't sure _why _and immediately labeled her as crazy. Lucy, being the brave girl she was, simply lifted her chin a little bit higher.

"I didn't know you were so fond of looking through muggle files _Juvia_," she replied to their taunts, her brown eyes flashing. She may only be twelve—but Natsu figured she was the scariest one here.

The bluenette sulked and stepped backwards—but the first speaker hadn't lost his steam.

"You know what you little _mudblood_?" he sneered, "you're kind will be the first to go when The Dark Lord takes over." Lucy looked slightly alarmed at his comment; the emotion flitted across her features for the briefest moment before she regained her composure. She reached back and grasped Natsu's hand, yanking him after her as they pushed past the jeering students.

"Don't listen to them," Natsu said automatically, seeing that Lucy's face was still carefully blank, "I won't let anyone hurt you," he added stubbornly, and a watery smile made it's way onto her face.

"Thanks Natsu," she said, smiling fondly and patting him on the head. He rather felt like she didn't believe his promise—although he couldn't imagine why.

"You do believe me Lucy, right?" he asked her, his face crumpling in distress.

"Of course," she said, but her voice was higher than normal as she sat beside her other best friend Levy—as if she was trying to avoid him at that moment.

…

It was later from an older student that he learned about the Dark Lord. He honestly wondered how ignorant he could possibly be—not to know about such a big threat before. Still, he now understood the severity of the comment those thugs had told Lucy. They basically threatened her life, at least in his eyes.

He went looking for her of course, even though he knew that Hogwarts was supposedly the safest place in the country—he now had a very nasty piece of anxiety residing in his gut that wouldn't quite leave him alone. He wanted to make sure she knew that he was right beside her—even if wasn't technically muggle born.

The first place he looked was the library—and that was where he found her. She was sitting alone a table, a thick book open before her, her lips moving fast as if she was reading the text out loud to herself. He dropped into the seat across from her, although she barely glanced up at him.

"I learned who that man is," he told her plainly. She looked up at him properly this time, her eyebrows drawing together.

"You-know-who?" she prompted, and he nodded. Her skin went a tiny bit paler, and she glanced down once more at her book.

"I'm not gonna let him get you Lucy," he told her. The blonde glanced up at him again, and this time her face crumpled. Tears began to leak out of her eyes—and Natsu didn't know what to do. He was a twelve-year-old boy for gods sake! How the hell was he supposed to deal with someone crying? So he tore off a piece of his robes and gave it to her—because that was the best he could do.

…

Their third year he fondly referred to as 'the year of pain'. He had come back to school with a rather arrogant attitude, his ego as big as a mountain. It was his belief that Lucy was lucky to have him as her friend, and that attitude was very firmly placed in his little head.

He spent the first couple months of their school year throwing little balls of paper at her from across the classrooms, charming her pens so they misspelled words, copying off her homework when she wasn't looking—and basically teasing her at every possibility. He didn't quite notice when Lucy began to move away from him—disgusted by his attitude change.

He and his attitude exasperated everyone—nobody really wanted to be friends with an ass hat. So Lucy—seeing his social life in complete ruins, decided to take action upon him.

He would never forget that day.

…

"Hey Lucy!" he proclaimed, stalking up towards her in the great hall. The blonde glanced up at him for the briefest moment—and he couldn't help but notice that she had gotten thinner, "I see you've lost some weight."

"Oh shut up Natsu," she snapped, picking at her toast, "go screw yourself."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your best friend!" he pouted. Lucy glanced sideways at Levy, who nodded.

"Alright then, how about I say something nicer," Lucy suggested.

"Yes that sounds better—" he began.

"_Furnunculus_!" She cried, whipping out her wand and pointing it at his face. By then everyone in the hall was looking at them—everyone secretly hoping Lucy would teach the kid a lesson—and boy were they right.

Giant boils erupted all over Natsu's face when the spell hit him, things that almost resembled pimples but were twice the size—making his features look pockmarked and disgusting.

Natsu howled when he felt the giant lumps on his face. "What did you do to me?" he howled at her, "take it off!" by then everyone was laughing at him, including Lucy—and Natsu's temper was rising.

"That's what you get!" the blonde shouted.

"Get for what?" Natsu demanded, attempting to yank his robes to cover his ugly face.

"Being such an ass hat!" she proclaimed.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "how was I being an ass hat?" The entire student body sighed in exasperation.

"Talk to me again when you figure it out," she snapped, rolling her eyes and stalking away. Natsu, still clutching his robes to his face—looked after her curiously.

…

Later that day, after he had gone to the nurse and got the worse of the boils from his face (it now looked like he simply had acne, something that was promised to go away after a couple days) that he went looking for Lucy.

He was still confused by her comment earlier, and didn't understand her anger towards him.

It took him a good hour to find her, and even then it wasn't the place he expected her to be. In fact, he stumbled upon her by accident, falling down the stairs and tumbling into a secret passage. She had been sitting against the wall with a muggle book in her lap, her brown eyes staring at the pages but not really reading. She did look up when he rather spectacularly fell into her.

"Why the hell do you always fall into me?!" she shrieked, jumping up, her book clattering to the floor. Reaching for it, he scanned the title.

_Pride and Prejudice. _

"Why are you reading this?" he asked in confusion, and she snatched the book from his hands before he could inspect it further.

"Because I want to," she declared childishly. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"You were?" something in her brown eyes flickered.

"Yeah, I was confused as to why you insulted _me_ earlier."

"Because you're a jackass," she said automatically, like it was a reflex. He pretended not to be hurt at her comment.

"Why am I a jackass?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she shrugged, looking lost for words, "You just came to school this year with this whole 'I'm the best screw the rest' attitude."

"It's because I am the best—ouch! That's one heavy book!"

"Yes it is!" another thump followed that statement.

"Hey stop hitting me! I'll be nicer!" he protested, and she raised the book threating.

"Promise?"

"I promise!" he squeaked, "don't give me anymore acne!"

When she started laughing, he knew he was forgiven.

…

During their fourth year he ahem… started to notice some changes in her. She was grumpy far more often, seemed closer to the other girls, and most off all—she really had started to improve in the…ahem….chest areas.

Not that he was looking at her in any perverted fashion. Of course not! He was Natsu Dragneel, and despite whatever anyone else said—he was not in any way attracted to _Lucy_.

That was why his desire to go into her dormitory one evening, was totally innocent. He really wasn't trying to do anything wrong, as he had explained to many people that night. When the stairs wouldn't let him proceed—he simply scaled the castle wall and climbed in through her window.

Unfortunately for him—it was the time of night when the girls were changing. A pink haired boy falling through the window shouting "Hey Luce!" he was certainly not welcome—and he received several kicks to the groin and got multiple jinxes cast upon him.

He had to stay in the hospital wing for a week. A whole week. Apparently multiple jinxs on your person was not exactly…healthy. Lucy hadn't been to see him—not once, and so he had to endure Erza's scoldings _alone_. He quite simply didn't understand why no one seemed to accept the fact that he only needed help on his transfiguration homework, and was way to scared to ask Professor McGonagall for any help.

When he finally got out—his arm in a sling but otherwise fine, he automatically started to look for Lucy. Internally, he scoffed to himself. He didn't quite understand _why_ it was always him looking for her, it was just how it was.

This time, he knew where she would be. That secret corridor he found her in the previous year had become their place—and both of them went there automatically. Well, she was either there or in her dormitory, and he hoped to whatever force lay beyond that she wasn't there.

Luckily, he was right. She was curled up in the passage, a Transfiguration book in her lap. She didn't even look up as he marched in.

"Why didn't you visit me?" he demanded.

"Why did you go in the dormitory?" she asked calmly, her eyes not moving from the page.

"Because I needed help on my Transfiguration homework," he explained, "how was I supposed to know that you guys would be changing?" he skulked for several more seconds before she spoke.

"Just meet me in here next time kay?" she asked, "Or wait for me to come down into the common room like a normal person."

"Okay," he sighed, "I still don't understand why I can't visit you in your room." When he looked up again—she was smiling. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Lucy."

"Natsu."

"You have that creepy smile again."

"What creepy smile?!"

"That one you get sometimes when you're—stop hitting me with the damn book!"

…

In their fifth year, Lucy went on her first date. Natsu hated the guy.

His name was Dan Straight. He was the most annoying, self centered, idiotic, son of bitch Natsu had ever known. Not to mention, he was taking _his Lucy_ on a date! Nobody was allowed to do that—and Natsu told her so, the day before their romantic venture into Hogsmeade.

"He didn't even ask my permission!" Natsu had protested.

"He doesn't need to ask your permission," she had stated firmly, "you're not my _Dad_ Natsu."

_"So?"_

But alas, she had no listened to his reasonable arguments. No instead he was stalking them—but stalking wasn't the right word, more like _looking out for her safety_—a couple of yards behind, a knit cap shoved over his ears and a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face.

Her laugh carried back to him on the snowy wind, and he automatically scowled. He was the only one allowed to make her laugh like that. Him and no one else. Feeling considerably grouchier, he let a couple more paces in-between them so he could observe their actions—but not hear their stupid words.

"Natsu what are you doing?" a gloved hand reached out and yanked him backwards, and gulping Natsu turned around to see a glaring Erza Scarlet. She was in her last year at Hogwarts, and scarier than ever. He saw a sheepish looking Gray standing behind her.

"You told her!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"Of course he told me you fucking idiot!" Erza said in a low enough voice that the couple ahead couldn't hear them. She reached out a hand and whapped his head—not hard enough for him to endure any serious pain, but enough for him to wince and rub at his head. "Don't you remember me strictly saying that we were going to work on your Quidditch skills today?"

Natsu had tried out for the team for the first time this year—and to even his surprise—he made it. Of course, he suspected that part of it had to do with the legendary James Potter graduating last year. Still, he could use some improvement on his skills, and Erza being the team captain for the first time as well—decided to pound it into his head.

"But it's snowing—" he whined.

"So a trip to Hogsmeade is better?" the scarlet haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Not to mention we have an exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday—"

"Oh shut up Erza," he said rolling his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" she snarled, and even Gray, who was on her good graces at the moment looked, scared.

"I said shut up. I am going to continue to watch Lucy's date and figure out how best to jinx Dan's mouth shut so he can't kiss my Lucy."

"Your Lucy?" a voice questioned from behind them, and Natsu whirled around.

"Oh hi Lucy!" he said, waving, trying to look as innocent as possible, "How's your date going?" noticing no Dan Straight groping the blonde with her eyes he let a comfortable smile stretch across his face.

"I saw you—and realized I didn't quite like him that much," Lucy shrugged, "I'd rather share a butterbeer with my best friend." Natsu grinned, before Erza's hand was once again on his upper arm.

"So sorry Lucy, but Natsu has made some other commitments he needs to attend to."

"Oh well—Natsu I'll see if I can bring you up a mug to school!" the blonde said, turning around, "Levy!" she cried, running up to meet her other friend.

Damn that scarlet haired psychopath.

…

It was in their sixth year when he finally gained his courage and kissed her. She had been overwhelmed by their N.E.W.T preparation work; he could see it in her eyes. So he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the portrait hole, out onto the school grounds—to a tree by the lake.

"Natsu—I can't just take a break—" she protested, but sat down in the shade anyways. He had been looking out over the look and not at her—so when he did look back to snap something back—he was shocked into silence.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair pulled into pigtails like it had been when they first met, strands in the front falling free of the elastics and drifting in front of her face endearingly. Large brown eyes surveyed him with a rather exasperated curiosity—as if she was wondering what he was going to say next. He mouth was slightly puckered; her robes disheveled and gaping open slightly.

He still wasn't quite sure what force made him lean forward and plant his lips upon hers. Maybe it was just instinct; maybe it was just something that had been in the works for quite some time—maybe it was a combination of all their memories and experiences. To him, it didn't matter if she was muggle born, and he wasn't—none of that mattered.

He also knew in that moment, that he would lose her one-day. Things like this never stayed the same for very long. Still, he pushed aside those thoughts and merely held her closer.

…

In their seventh year, they decided their future together.

"What do you mean you don't know what you want to do when we graduate?" Lucy questioned him one afternoon; lying underneath the same tree they had a year previously. They were supposed to be studying for their exams—and Lucy was, but Natsu was attempting to fire proof his shoes so he could run around with flaming shoes and scare the shit out of everyone. He looked at her with this new question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Even Gray had a plan," she said, looking rather concerned. "You don't have one at all?"

"Of course I do!" He said, blushing, which was something Natsu Dragneel never did. Still, he wasn't about to share his life goal with her just yet.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I'm not about to tell you!" he protested, the blush on his face growing with every word they spoke.

"Why not?" she whined, putting down her book and moving to sit down in front of him, her cheeks puffing up. She leaned forward and kissed him softly—and he nearly melted. She knew how to manipulate him this one.

"Because it's personal," he told her, and she looked surprised.

"Since when have you kept anything from me?" she asked, "and I mean anything. Some of the things you've shared with me—"

"Okay I get it," he said breaking in and stopping her mid-sentence. "You don't have to go any further."

"Good." She said, "Now tell me." He blushed.

"I want to marry you," he blurted out—before he could change his mind. Her whole face turned from content to one of surprise, then to anger. She raised her book and whacked him. (Ever since she figured out that was his weakness she used it against him at every opportunity.)

"You call that a proposal?" she demanded.

"You made me tell you!" he shrieked in defense, raising his hands.

"Oh," she looked at him again—and then a smile was spreading across her face, wider than he'd ever seen it grow before. "Do you really mean it?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I do," he said, and she threw her arms around him, knocking him back against the grass.

"Does this mean we're engaged?" she whispered into his ear.

"It does if you say yes," he said cockily back, and in answer she kissed him. Then, sitting up—she looked at him with a new excitement.

"Let's get married as soon as possible!" she declared, "and then I can help you figure out what career you want—and I can work on my book and help Levy in her bookshop—and we can move in together—and have a daughter named Nashi—"

"Nashi?" he questioned.

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders, "it sounds nice."

"Yeah," he smiled, "it does."

"So we can really do all that?"

"Sounds like we're pretty committed now," he teased, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Now, Mr. Dragneel—I believe you have a Quidditch practice to get too." She said, pushing him away slightly. He smiled at her.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, standing up. "And Luce?" he asked,

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

…

They had a year of peace. They both got married, but due to the rising terror in the country it was a small ceremony. Lucy and Levy started their own magical bookshop—and it took off right away, before they had their own shop in Diagon Alley. They named it Flourish and Blotts, for reasons he hadn't been privy to. Gray, Erza and Natsu all joined the England Quidditch team—and their fame steadily rose, as the young players grew more popular. Every day he and Lucy planned for their future, and every day he had this sinking feeling in his gut when they said goodbye.

He pushed it off, as anxiety that he who must not named would kill his wife. That, he decided, wasn't going to happen. Surely even someone like the great Dark Lord would see the light in Lucy. It didn't matter if she was muggle born—they'd both get through this, he had faith.

It was a week before Halloween when it happened. Natsu was exhausted, trudging up to his house—his eyes nearly sliding shut. Erza while she wasn't team captain—still kept him and Gray both after practice two hours. He wanted more than anything to get home to his wife, so she could perhaps read the newest chapter of the book they were reading to him.

The first thing he noticed was the strange green glow on the pavement. They lived in London—and he thought for a moment that one of the streetlamps had gone funny. His onyx eyes glanced upwards—looking for the source, and his heart stopped in his chest.

The odd light was coming from a giant skull in the sky, a snake protruding eerily from its mouth—the dark mark. The one sign you never wanted to see above your house.

For a moment, he stood still. Surely this wasn't his house—he'd gone home to the wrong address, because such a evil thing didn't belong over his house—not the place where he and Lucy were so happy together.

The numbers on the door refused to change however, and he immediately screamed her name.

"LUCY!" His scream brutally tore through the night, and he took off running—into the house, because this couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not to her. Not to their life.

The house was ransacked. Lucy's books—her precious books, were strewn everywhere, the pages littering the halls like fallen dreams, their wedding picture lay smashed on the floor by their door, the inhabitants in the photo crying as if they knew what he was looking for, as if they were anything but a captured memory.

Various foods from the kitchen was spilled onto the floor, and the smell penetrated his nose—but he was still searching in vain for her. Maybe she had apparated in time, surely she would be okay—she had to be.

He went into their bedroom, and his world ended.

She was lying on her back, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling, her hand limply strewn on the floor, her body twisted slightly, as if when she'd fallen she tried to curl up into herself—to stop the pain. Those brown eyes—they were the only thing telling him she wasn't sleeping.

They were empty, so terribly empty, even though no other ailment showed on her body. He could almost hear the screams of her shattered dream tearing through the air—dreams of a little girl named Nashi, of a happy life, of living until she was old, of living with him.

He couldn't move. He couldn't go to her, couldn't rest her hand on her chest—couldn't even cry. He felt suddenly very small again, and his Father had just disappeared. She couldn't be gone. She would laugh, get up, shake it off.

_He knew he would lose her one day._

One week later, Lord Voldemort attempted to kill Harry James Potter, and failed.

Sixteen years later, Natsu Dragneel died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

This was their story.


End file.
